<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost World But Eddie Doesn't Die by reallyquitegay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904783">The Lost World But Eddie Doesn't Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyquitegay/pseuds/reallyquitegay'>reallyquitegay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 GUYS, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on Book, But yea uhhh what happened to eddie in the movie??? He was supposed to be 24, I honestly dont know anymore, I'm just very upset yall, I'm mad at crichton, Its been a very long day, Spoilers, This hurts, Ugh, also i didnt add dodgson cuz fuck him, crackfic, eddie carr deserved better, im in love with him in the book, me writing something not musical related! wow!, not the movie, the book, well not everybody, whyd he kill him off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyquitegay/pseuds/reallyquitegay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i got sad that eddie dies so i rewrote the book scene to the end so that he lives just because i have nothing better to do with my life! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost World But Eddie Doesn't Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! real quick this is based on the BOOOOK not the movie i havent seen the movie in like 10 years</p><p>also ive just been having a real shitty time lately so i wrote this in like 5 minutes cuz i got upset over his death it's what officially broke me today. </p><p> </p><p>:')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no words to describe how utterly terrified Eddie Carr was in the present moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could feel was the tug at his shirt, the strong pull of an animal that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been long extinct. He could smell its breath, its foul odor. It reeked of death, the stupid thing. Why couldn’t scientists have just left sleeping dogs to lie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The velociraptor - that’s what it was - was hanging in space, a good height above the ground, its jaws closed on the collar of his shirt. It glared up at him. He could hardly breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with that, he could feel Levine’s arms around his waist, pulling him backwards. He leaned into him, trying to get away from the edge without bringing the raptor over the top or him and Levine over the railing. It was tedious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what else to do, Eddie grabbed the metal strut once again and swung it at the creature. It didn’t budge. He tried once more, but it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Levine losing his grip on him. He needed to get it to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, holding his breath, he clutched the strut and jammed it into the eye of the raptor. It fell backwards with a yelp, letting go of him and falling back to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sudden loss of counterbalance, he and Levine fell back on top of each other. Eddie scrambled back onto his feet and stood away from the edge. “Fuck that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said breathlessly. “There’s got to be a better way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” asked Levine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>there has to be a way to get these things to leave us alone besides some sort of hand-to-hand combat situation. Without one of us… Going over or something.” He could feel the thick saliva of the raptor dripping down his shirt. He tried his best to ignore it. “Like, how soon do you think that Thorne will be back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly looked up. She had her arms around herself and was pacing back and forth, much to the entertainment of the raptors below. “Thorne?” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded at her, still picking at the saliva. It smelt so unbelievably foul, it made him want to hurl. Avoiding it, he looked up at the dark night sky. The growls beneath them grew louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think he was just going to get, uh, Miss Harding and Malcolm,” Kelly continued. “But he did that, didn’t he? He got them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Malcolm’s injured. He and Sarah are still in the trailer with him,” Levine interjected. “But then again, the radio went off, didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The radio, it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was abruptly cut off by a loud whine from one of the raptors. They were growing impatient. Even though they were only hopping, Eddie knew that they could very well jump over and get him and the others if they wanted to. They were toying with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought in itself was sickening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...The radio…?” he prompted Levine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke again, quieter. “The radio picked up the screaming. They know that something’s wrong. You know, these animals’ behavior is interesting, have you noticed? I’ve never observed this sort of pattern before. This staggered alignment. It’s a shame we can’t stay to study it longer, really. It really makes you consider-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-But </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was your point</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Kelly got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look, then put an arm around her and said, “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>point </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that they know something is wrong. And that was, what, five minutes ago? They’ll probably come to get us rather soon-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he was once again cut off by a blinding light and a loud, blaring horn-sound approaching them. Eddie froze in fear, unsure of what was barrelling towards them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>under </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. It was right under them. Squinting, he looked down and:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raptors shrieked in horror at the vehicle, and took off in different directions. It was unclear if they were greatly threatened for once, or if they were just startled into abandoning their meal. Either way, the animals had darted away under the cover of the night, never to be seen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eddie Carr was relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorne swung the car around and stopped it right next to the high hide’s exit. He rolled down his window and called out, “Get your asses down here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did. Levine aided Kelly down, packing her into the car. Eddie ushered Arby along, but he wouldn’t budge. The poor kid was still frozen in fear and shock. Then, without warning, his knees buckled and he fainted. Eddie grabbed him before his head could hit the floor, and then carried him safely down to the ground where no fucking dinosaurs were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all into the vehicle like it was a clown car, clustered together like sardines, Thorne floored it and drove back to the trailer. But as soon as they got there, they heard a whirring sound. The sound of a large motor approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie heard Kelly gasp in delight. He turned to see their helicopter landing. It was like 4 or 5 hours early, but it was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pilot had gotten news that three people had disappeared mysteriously on the island, and he wanted to come and get his clients a bit early, just in case. His income had been slow, and he couldn’t afford to lose his passengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it landed, the deafening noise scared away any predator lurking nearby. The wind from the propellers easied through Eddie’s hair, pushing it off of his face, out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if they were leaving a bit early?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, he and the others packed inside of the helicopter, leaving all of their equipment behind just because, and flew all the way back to the mainland, and then eventually, Eddie had caught a flight back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got home alright and nothing else happened and no other interactions with dinosaurs and humans ever arose in history again. Everything was okay and they all had no trauma and lived great lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard Levine prided himself on his scientific and mathematical accomplishments regarding paleo studies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Harding went back to Africa and lived a long, happy, independent life, eventually making a breakthrough discovery connected to hyena’s communication techniques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian Malcolm magically healed entirely and became incredibly famous everywhere in the world for his work in “chaos theory”, or “complexity theory”. He did settle down and have a family somewhere in there, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack Thorne finished his career and after retiring for a year or two, went back to teaching for the rest of his happy, cheerful life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly Curtis went on to become a successful mathematician and many young girls’ role model. She was an activist for women in any sort of STEM field, constantly used as a center-point in women’s studies projects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arby Benton went through his studies at Harvard and passed top of his class. He remained close friends with Kelly and aided her in many of her achievements, earning a bit of a name for himself, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eddie Carr?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t fucking die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yeah<br/>that's how i wish it ended<br/>no hate tho pls cuz this was supposed to be sort of terrible lmao</p><p>my heart hurts</p><p>fuck.</p><p>-dani (reallyquitegay)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>